A quantum dot is a semiconductor with excitons that are confined in all three spatial dimensions. Quantum dots have properties that are between those of bulk semiconductors and those of discrete molecules. In certain embodiments, quantum dots may be used in active and/or passive electro optical (EO) devices such as detectors and lasers. Quantum dots may be fabricated in the visible, near infrared, mid-wavelength infrared (MWIR), and long wave infrared (LWIR) spectral ranges. Known methods for forming quantum dots may not be satisfactory in certain situations.